The long range purpose of this project is to understand the regulation of cellular proliferation and differentiation in craniofacial tissues. At present we are 1) developing an in vitro method for screening teratogens 2) developing methods to culture craniofacial tissues; 3) determining the biochemical events that regulate palatal development; and 4) determining the biochemical events in odontoblast differentiation and incisor tooth eruption.